Mutli grog
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Slash SSHP. Harry jalouse la relation intime de Draco et Severus... Il aimerait bien partager quelque chose avec le professeur lui aussi. Une seule solution s'était imposé dans sa tête de noix dès lors.


Petit OS que j'ai commencé il y a deux jours environ, rien de très élaboré mais je trouve ça sympathique, alors bonne lecture!

**Multi Grog**

Par _SNAPESLOVE_

-C'est comme avec ton père, Draco.

-Oui, mais lui, on dirait qu'il ne comprend pas comment faire pour m'aider avec mes cours.

-Bien, nous allons réviser ensemble dans ce cas.

-Merci Severus.

-Mais c'est naturel, ton père est quelqu'un de respectable et toi... Et bien, tu es mon protégé... Dans tous les sens de ce terme.

Harry, qui venait de surprendre cette conversation en passant dans un des couloirs plus haut dans le château, s'était arrêté pour voir car sa curiosité avait été gravement atteinte en apercevant Snape derrière Draco qui était assis sur un sofa une place. L'homme était penché de façon à ce que sa bouche soit très, très près de l'oreille de Draco, c'était inhabituel de voir Snape si près de quelqu'un.

-Tu as certainement besoin de te détendre. Lâcha Snape en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Draco, lentement.

-Ah je suis tendu, je le sais, il me met tellement de pression pour ne pas que je faillisse en cours.

-Parfait, viens me voir demain, nous commencerons à réviser, mais pour le moment, pas de devoirs, il est temps de relaxer, n'es-tu pas d'accord? Dit Snape an commençant à masser les épaules de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, professeur? Fit Draco, un peu mal.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, ce n'est pas moi qui te ferais du mal, tu le sais?

-Je sais. Avoua Draco en se laissant mou sur le sofa.

La scène troublait Harry, pas mauvaisement, mais bizarrement.

-Ça te détend?

-Oui.

Snape laissait libre cours à son souffle qui allait percuter le cou du garçon blond qui avait fermé les yeux, trop confortable pour rester alerte. L'homme approchait de plus en plus et Draco le senti enfin, ouvrant les yeux pour voir Snape sur le point de lui embrasser le cou.

-Vous êtes doué.

-Files, demain nous reprendrons.

Avant que Draco n'atteigne la porte, Harry eut le temps de se cacher un peu plus loin, il vit Draco courir en souriant vers sa salle commune. Cela avait ébranlé Harry, Draco n'avait rien dit quand Snape avait fait ça...

i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i..

-Alors?

-Et bien, père a dit que c'était une merveilleuse idée que de travailler intimement avec vous, il approuve.

-Bien, mais je n'ai pas de plan de cours pour toi, il te faudra me dire ou tu as de la difficulté.

-D'accord.

Harry était au rendez-vous pour espionner de plus bel le professeur et Draco, voir si l'homme allait refaire quelque chose du genre. C'est alors qu'il eut la surprise de sa vie quand il vu Draco venir s'assoire sur le sofa de Severus, tellement près qu'on aurait même pu dire qu'il était à demi assis sur l'homme, si collé... Il devait faire chaud. Tellement près, c'était étrange... Et Severus Snape semblait à moitié sourire devant un Draco tout à fait souriant.

-Commençons botanique, puisque je me dois de connaître les plantes en raison de ma profession.

Cela prit une heure, un peu plus... Severus était en train de lire à haute voix quelques pages du grand livre de la botanique en jouant de deux doigts dans la chevelure blonde qui s'était collée à lui pour l'écouter comme un enfant le faisait sur sa mère quand elle lui racontait des histoires merveilleuses. Il y avait une complicité entre ces deux personnes qu'Harry se mit vite à envier, même s'il s'agissait de Severus. Draco l'avait en plus entouré d'un bras, enrobant la poitrine de l'homme avec sa chaleur innocente... Innocente? Pathétique!

-Quand c'est vous qui lisez, Severus, c'est toujours plus intéressant.

-Quand c'est toi qui écoutes, Draco, c'est toujours plus amusant à lire.

Et les deux se sourirent avant de se faire une accolade serrée, assez longue, trop longue pour être dénudée de pensées honnêtes... Enfin, c'est ce que songea Harry sur le coup en voyant la scène.

-Je reviens demain comme convenu? Demanda Draco, profitant des caresses gentilles de Severus dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, apportes d'avantage de livres et je te ferai lecture devant le feu cette fois.

-Ça sonne romantique professeur.

L'homme sourit à peine avant d'ébouriffer exprès les cheveux de Draco et de lui dire de partir. Il y avait quelque chose, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Est-ce que Severus était relié à Draco d'une quelconque façon? Dans le sens 'parenté'? Ou bien l'aimait-il comme un fils? Ou encore l'aimait-il pour de vrai? C'est ça qu'Harry voulait savoir. Il dû se cacher encore pour ne pas se faire voir alors que Draco partait, encore le grand sourire aux lèvres.

i...i...i...i...i...i...i..i...i...i...i..i...

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'apporter ta bibliothèque au grand complet, Draco!

-Ah désolé, je me suis dis que plus j'aurais de livres, plus je resterais longtemps avec vous.

-Crétin.

-Hehehe! Fit Draco en venant s'assoire bien emmitouflé contre Severus.

Bien sûre, Harry était encore là, incapable de penser à autre chose, il jalousait la complicité dont il était témoin. En secret il assistait au cours particuliers lui aussi, assis dans le corridor sombre, il partageait à sa manière les gentils moments des deux autres.

Quelques heures de lecture passèrent comme un couteau dans du beurre, tellement bien mais si vite, Harry en était assoupi.

-Draco, dors-tu?

-Non, non. J'écoutais votre voix.

-As-tu retenu ce que j'ai lu au moins.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-D'accord.

Draco serra Severus intimement, il mit son nez dans le cou de l'homme et respira fort...

-Demain je crois que je ne pourrai pas être là.

-Ah bon? Fit Severus.

-Oui. Je n'en suis pas encore certain, mais il parait que l'équipe veut qu'on ait une pratique et je ne peut pas manquer ça, vous comprenez...

-Bien sûre.

Draco embrassa le cou de l'homme sans avoir l'air mal à l'aise, le moment devenait un peu plus chaud, mais que faisaient-ils donc? Severus prit Draco dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser gentil directement sur la bouche puis soupira.

-Tu dors ici cette nuit?

-Non, les gars m'attendent pour qu'on fasse un plan de match... J'aurais pourtant bien aimé rester avec vous.

-Tu resteras la nuit prochaine alors.

-Oui, je viendrai après ma pratique.

-Bien.

Snape prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et le fixa longuement avant de lui donner un demi sourire, rien que pour lui, juste pour lui, mais Harry en avait profité aussi et enviait tellement Draco. Suite à ce magnifique petit sourire, l'homme passa une main sous la chemise du garçon et le colla à sa poitrine, parcourant tranquillement la peau qui semblait pâle. Le jeune homme blond vint s'assoire à califourchon sur Snape et le fixa, la bouche à demie ouverte, les yeux quasi fermés... Y'avait pas qu'une simple amitié là-dedans et Harry en ressenti les effets dans son pantalon, cela le gêna mais en même temps il voulait voir s'ils allaient aller plus loin.

-Draco, pas ici... Attendons demain, nous serons plus à l'aise dans ma chambre.

-Oh mais demain est si loin!

-Juste un peu alors. Plia Severus en déboutonnant la chemise de Draco.

Draco arqua le dos quand il senti les lèvres de Snape embrasser son thorax, vagabondant d'un mamelon à l'autre avec aisance et précision... Snape savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et Draco l'en récompensait de sensuels soupirs invitant. L'homme aurait pu craquer, mais au lieu de ça il continuait tout en contrôle de lui-même. Harry respirait de peine et de misère le plus silencieusement possible, regardant avec envie la scène maudite qui l'avait fait, déjà, éjaculer dans son pantalon sans qu'il ne le veuille.

-Aller, tu dois y aller, Draco.

-Non, encore un peu.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'une façon indécente avec leur langue et Severus entreprit de reboutonner la chemise du gosse.

-Demain tu seras complètement satisfait, si tu viens ici.

-j'essaierai d'arriver tôt alors. Fit Draco en se levant.

Harry, un peu embarrassé par son sous-vêtement souillé, se leva vite et alla se cacher dans la salle d'à côté. Alors si Draco ne pouvait aller voir Severus de bonne heure, Harry allait faire quelque chose de très risqué, mais il fallait qu'il sente comment Severus était dans cette intimité si romantique, c'était décidé Harry irait voir Severus demain soir, mais comment faire pour avoir ce que Draco avait eu? Ah mais oui... Le polynectar.

i...i..i...i..i...i...i..i...i...i..

-Mais Harry, pourquoi du polynectar? Demanda Hermione.

-J'en ai besoin pour faire quelque chose de très important, s'il te plaît Hermione.

-Bien, tu es chanceux que dans mon cours avancé on en a déjà fait, il est prêt d'ailleurs. Attends-moi ici je vais aller en chercher.

Ah heureusement qu'Hermione suivait des cours avancés, ce qui permettait à la jeune fille de bénéficier d'un congé de Snape aussi. Elle revint flacon en main, sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà... Et ne fais rien de mal avec ou je t'étrangle! Rit-elle avant de repartir avec Ron, car ils allaient tout deux à Pré-Au-Lard.

Et voilà, Harry était prêt pour ce soir, manquait plus qu'un cheveux de Draco et ça, il savait ou en trouver un... Directement sur la tête du concerné...

Ça n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il l'aurait pensé d'arracher un cheveu à Malfoy, mais il y était parvenu en lui foutant une claque derrière la tête, ça avait mené à une dispute, mais, bon, Harry avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et le soir venu... Il obtiendrait plus encore.

i..i...i...i..i...i...i..i..i...i..i...

« Bon, courage Harry... » S'était dit Harry, attendant sur le bord de la porte de Snape, transformé en Draco temporairement.

Il était nerveux d'y entrer, il voyait l'homme lire en silence et ne savait plus quoi dire en entrant, tellement il était nerveux, mais il devait faire attention pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez l'homme.

-Draco? Tu es très tôt il me semble... Et la pratique?

-Eh bien, les gars ont annulé, ça aura lieu demain, alors j'ai pensé venir ici de suite, mais j'ai oublié mes bouquins.

-Et c'est supposé être grave? Sourit Severus en approchant du faux blond d'une démarche séduisante, mais subtile.

-J'imagine que non.

Ah qu'Harry était nerveux, mais dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué? L'homme passa son bras autour du cou du faux Draco et l'attira avec lui dans la chambre.

-Profitons du bon feu dans ma chambre, j'ai un livre pour toi.

Harry devait agir de façon réfléchie, et c'est avec toute la nervosité possible qu'il cachait qu'il prit place sur le grand lit de Snape. L'homme ouvrit un livre et vint s'étendre sur le dos tout près d'Harry, il lui sourit et ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard.

-Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit? Demanda Snape.

-Heu.. Si vous voulez.

-Parfait, alors commençons la lecture, mets-toi à l'aise voyons!

Harry, d'apparence Draco, usa d'efforts considérables pour venir se blottir contre Severus et posa sa tête tout près du cou de ce dernier. Il reçut un baiser sur le front et Snape entama sa lecture. C'était difficile, mais Harry avait vraiment envie de découvrir ce que c'était que d'être apprécié par Snape. Dans le lit même de Severus, l'homme lui faisait la lecture en lui jouant dans les cheveux pendant qu'Harry commençait à s'habituer à la présence si proche de l'homme.

-Est-ce que tu es fatigué que je te fasse la lecture? Demanda Snape en se penchant au-dessus du gosse faussement transformé en blond.

-Non, non... Ça va, vous pouvez continuer.

-Tu préfèrerais que je m'occupe de toi? S'assura Snape.

-Vous voulez dire quoi par là?

-Bien, je peux t'aider à te détendre, comme hier si tu veux...

-Un massage?

-Entre autre.

-Oui pourquoi pas! Fut quasiment heureux le jeune homme en se plaçant sur le ventre pour offrir son dos à l'homme.

Snape déposa son livre et tout doucement, il vint se placer au-dessus d'Harry, le laissant habillé pour commencer, sûrement question de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise au début. Très lentement il débuta par faire promener ses mains sur les épaules, massant tout doucement, accentuant un peu la pression pour peut-être rendre le moment un peu plus sensuel, qui savait! Cela faisait du bien à Harry, il aimait beaucoup cette attention envers lui, les mains se Snape étaient très habiles en plus. L'homme le relaxa assez vite et bientôt Harry se surpris à soupirer subtilement.

-Vous êtes doué. Lança Harry.

-Merci. Dit Severus en faisant encore plus de pression sur les épaules du jeune garçon.

Ça devenait assez intime entre eux et Harry le sentait, sûrement que Severus aussi le sentait, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas... Il semblait que Snape avait l'habitude de ces choses-là avec Draco. Severus ne se faisait pas prier pour y aller toute en douceur, gardant une pression considérable pour qu'Harry... Enfin, Draco... Pseudo Draco disons ça, garde un confort total. L'homme retira la chemise d'Harry d'une main sûre et posa ses doigts sur la peau nue du dos du gamin, mais s'était un peu plus difficile, ça ne glissait pas autant qu'avec la chemise. Pour cela, Severus arrêta de masser, mais caressa plutôt, de long en large avec lenteur et Harry semblait frissonner sous ces caresses si bien données. Snape descendait jusqu'à la ceinture d'Harry, s'attardant à la base de son dos, comme on frappe à une porte et qu'on attend que ça réponde, mais Harry ne voyait pas le jeu du professeur, trop assoupis par tant d'attention agréable. Le maître des potions osa lui-même, passant ses mains difficilement sous le ventre de l'étudiant pour aller détacher cette ceinture, pour ensuite tirer sur le pantalon et l'amener tout en bas des jambes, puis l'enlever complètement... Ne restait plus que le sous-vêtement à la mode, il fallait le dire, d'Harry.

-Tiens... C'est nouveau? Demanda Snape tout bas.

-Heu... Oui, en fait je les ai acheté parce que je les aimais... Dit Harry en parlant de son sous-vêtement.

Et Snape d'aller y passer le dos de ses doigts juste pour tâter le terrain, faisant se crisper le postérieur de pseudo Draco sous une chatouille involontaire. Le blond possédait un corps athlétique, lisse et sans marques, presque parfait et Severus avait plaisir à le toucher si librement. Ils en étaient venus à être intime de la sorte suite à une peine de Draco concernant son père un peu trop sévère. Draco était venu pleurer sur l'épaule de Severus et l'homme lui avait caressé les cheveux et frotter le dos pour le consoler... Draco avait levé la tête et un baiser tout à fait inattendu avait suivit, ce fut Draco qui avait avancé la tête pour toucher les lèvres de Severus. Ce dernier n'avait pas résisté, comme si une attirance entre les deux avait toujours existé et depuis ils partageait des moments tous plus gentils les uns que les autres.

Severus caressait les cuisses et les mollets d'Harry et bientôt d'avantage il voulu du garçon... Passant ses doigts sous le rebord du sous-vêtement avec prudence. Harry bougeait doucement sous ses caresses osées et fit comprendre à Snape que cela ne le dérangeait pas alors que croyez-vous que Snape fit?

-Heu... Severus..

-Quoi? Tu ne veux pas?

-Je ne veux pas quoi?

Snape entreprit de retirer le sous-vêtement après la question de pseudo Draco et ce dernier ne dit point un mot. Les grandes mains parcoururent un peu la peau lisse des fesses fermes avant de les masser un peu plus évidement.

-Tu es beau ce soir. Lança Snape en se penchant sur le corps pour aller sentir le cou du garçon.

-Merci. Dit pseudo Draco, sentant l'homme à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui s'activer doucement sur son corps.

Impossible de retenir quoi que ce soit à ce point-là pour Harry... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Il était tendu à un endroit bien particulier et n'avait pas l'air d'en être gêné à présent. L'homme le touchait avec assurance et douceur, sensuel et délicat, le souffle de Snape dans son cou n'aidait pas à le calmer, une main près de son épaule et l'autre qui le caressait de haut en bas... Harry en vint à soupirer une fois, regrettant presque de l'avoir fait parce qu'il savait que Severus allait maintenant penser qu'il aimait vraiment ça...

-Ton odeur... Est différente, Draco. Remarqua Snape.

- Ah. Ajouta Harry.

Ça n'empêcha pas Severus de commencer à embrasser le dos en entier d'Harry, partant du cou, descendant sur la colonne vertébrale pour finir sa course sur chacune des fesses, y restant un peu plus longuement pendant que ses mains entreprenaient les hanches avec ferveur. Snape fit relever un peu le derrière d'Harry et passa une main entre ses cuisses... Puis toucha...

-Oh... Fut surprit Harry, le cul en l'air, les mains agrippées à son oreiller.

Snape caressait la peau douce en regardant avec envie le corps de pseudo Draco dans une telle position, c'était excitant pour l'homme qui ressentait une chaleur en lui et son cœur battait un peu plus vite, il haletait presque de cette vision érotique. Harry leva encore plus son derrière de lui-même quand Snape commença à lui donner du plaisir avec sa main expérimentée. Le professeur sorti son sexe lui aussi, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, de suite il perdit comme par magie tout ses vêtements sans utilisé de magie justement, c'est pour dire à quelle vitesse il se retrouva nu! Il passa son sexe tendu sur les testicules d'Harry, un peu plus en avant, un peu derrière pour finalement soutirer une belle plainte de la bouche de pseudo Draco, toujours l'estomac sur le lit mais le cul en l'air telle une chatte en chaleur. Snape accota le bout de son sexe entre les fesses d'Harry et se mit à caresser l'entrejambe de ce dernier, poussant quelques fois sur l'entrée pour commencer à pénétrer doucement. Plus ça allait, plus Harry, ou Draco, peu importait vraiment pour Harry à ce moment... Plus Harry soupirait et des gémissements commençaient à franchir les lèvres du gamin en pleine excitation. Snape entra un peu, faisant mal à Harry bien entendu mais il lui changea les idées en le caressant entre les cuisses avec fermeté. Le cul d'Harry retomba sur le lit alors que Snape entrait complètement en lui, forçant Snape à se pencher d'avantage sur lui pour le baiser.

Si c'était ça partager quelque chose d'intime avec Snape, alors Harry prendrait toujours du polynectar à l'avenir! Quelques vingt minutes plus tard Harry commençait à bouger dans tous les sens.

-Dis mon nom... Appela une voix qui semblait lointaine au-dessus d'Harry qui allait bientôt arriver à son pic.

-Severus... Severus... Mmmm Severus...

L'homme vint en Harry sans râler, en silence, profitant de la mélodie jouissive de pseudo Draco qui venait en même temps en toute puissance.

-SEVERUS!

Harry laissa sortir une larme juste après... Sûrement l'effort, les sensations et la fatigue combinés ensemble l'avaient rendu à bout. Il respirait vite et difficilement alors que Snape se colla au-dessus de lui pour faire quelques derniers va et vient, question de l'épuiser complètement en le caressant à la figure avec son pouce. Un grand silence s'en suivit avant que Snape ne se retire, le moment fut long, mais Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite, un peu choqué par l'action qui venait de se produire.

Ils se rhabillèrent et pendant ce temps Snape lui demandait s'il allait coucher avec lui pour la nuit.

-Je ne peux pas finalement, j'aimerais être avec les autres pour le levé du soleil car j'avais oublié que nous avons un rassemblement ce matin...

Et il se sauva, encore en sueur et étourdit par la faute de cet homme aux mains merveilleuses... Mais environ une heure plus tard, quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour Snape...

-Tu as oublié quelque chose?

-Heu, non... Je vous ai dit que je viendrais le plus tôt possible, me voilà donc. Dit le vrai Draco, point d'interrogation à la figure.

-Quoi? Mais tu...

-Severus, est-ce que ça va?

Snape tomba assis sur son sofa, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

-FIN-

Hehehehehehe ça fini raide? Bin tant mieux!


End file.
